Tales of the Bizarre: Five Short Nick Horror Stories
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Our master of ceremonies reveals herself, as she appeared in all five of this month's anthology of terror. In our special 66th Tale of the Bizarre, we introduce you to FIVE tales from the Nicktoons era: Doug, Ren & Stimpy, Fairly Oddparents, Rocko's Modern Life, and SpongeBob. As the Witching Hour begins, what horrors await? HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


A shadowy figure walked down the dark hallways. She reappeared from the blackness of the darkness. A woman in long blonde hair, wearing a black jacket, shirt, and jeans, appeared from the darkness, walking down the hallways of a gallery. She then approached one of the paintings, as she examined its texture and work.

"Paintings… lifeless images, rendered in colorful goop, known as paint. But at night, they take on a life of its own, portals to hell, or to paradise."

She turned to the audience and introduced herself, "Hello. I'm Heather Dunn. I am a former member of The Gang, and the Master of Ceremonies of _Tales of the Bizarre_. And what you're seeing here is our own cadaverous of canvases, known as the Bizarre Version of the Night Gallery. Welcome to _The Wing of the Wicked_. This is where our past accomplishments are made."

She walked down the hallways, dim and dark, as she explained, "For over 65 Bizarre Tales, in a span of seven years, Miz-K and I serve as the hosts for these gruesome and weird tales… from horror shows to science fiction… and genres such as robots, devils, demons, aliens, and others… but they are all limited to one story at a time. **_HE_** provides the words and the story; while **_I_**, however, am in service as the pallbearer, undertaker, and gravedigger to the victims… all in one sitting… You can see the gravestones and the blood from each victim… Come with me."

She stepped outside, as each past name of each character was used in the _Tales of the Bizarre_ stories. Heather explained, "Dug by myself, is my own personal mortuary… _Yui Hirasawa… Mio Akiyama… Eri Sawachika… Ayame Kajou… Lan Hikari… Johnathan Spicer… Sailor Moon… Saki Hanajima & Tohru Honda… Eimi Ohba… Leopold Vermillion… Ran Kotobuki… _The list goes on… Rather, the body count goes on. And what's more…"

She held up a shovel and said, "Five more are open to the public, as we are to experience these macabre tales… in fact, this is precisely why we're here. For this special _Tales of the Bizarre_, I introduce to you five Nickelodeon stories, featuring Nicktoon characters, past and present. Each character will have their own short story, complete with good ending or bad ending. Pay attention now, as we dig deep into the underground forces of evil."

She approached the grave of Doug Funnie and said, "Lemme introduce you to Gravestone #1… Douglas Yancy Funnie, Bluffington citizen, and aftermath of one his deep dark secrets… While he is a plain average kid, he's simply young to imagine his dreams."

She held up an old journal and said, "For this sort of short story, Story #1… we call it "**_Death Journal_**". Write as much as you like… or else…"

* * *

**_Tales of the Bizarre #66:  
FIVE Short Nick Horror Stories_**

* * *

**_Part 1 – Death Journal_**

* * *

A boy in normal skin color, wearing a green shirt and brown shorts, was writing in his journal.

"_Dear Journal, it's me, Doug.  
A lot has happened, as I was in school, today, being that I had the best day ever. Of course, it all started when I was coming to school, and I noticed something completely strange. It all started, this morning…_"

**XXXXX**

Doug was walking to school, all by himself, when he noticed a black book in the grass. He then approached the book and asked, "Huh? Someone lost a textbook."

He picked it up and said, "Well, whoever owns this, I'll be sure to give it back."

He read the title, "**_Death Note_… **Weird name for a notebook."

He skimmed through the pages and said, "I see… It's all blank… Right. So, it's more of a journal, right?"

He then said, as he walked past a few boys, who were heading to school. He was shoved down by a boy in green skin, red hair, and a black vest. He called, "MOVE IT, FUNNIE!"

Doug said, "Oh, hi, Roger."

Roger asked, "OH? What is that you got here?"

He took the black book and looked at it. He gasped, "NO WAY! You got a genuine artifact, Funnie! Do you know what this is?"

"A textbook?"

"Joey Cucamonga! How daft can you be? This is the ill-fabled Death Note, lost in time! They say that if you write the name of person on the book, then grave misfortune and death falls into place!"

He took it and said, "Allow me to demonstrate, as I am going to write your name, Funnie."

Doug snatched the book away and said, "Ha-ha! Real funny, Roger! Someone lost this book, and I'm going to return it! Do not try to take it from me!"

Doug walked off, as Roger cried, "OH, yeah? Well, you'll be sorry! Even a loser like you would be stupid enough to off someone you know, by writing their name!"

Doug sighed, as he looked at the book, "I don't believe this malarkey. And even so, who would dare write their name on the book, and they suddenly die? I'll prove it…"

He opened the book, but then halted, as he said, "No… Huh… I don't think it'll work… Besides, how could a ridiculous book kill anybody?"

A boy in purple skin called, "Hey, Doug! You early? I'm called to attend a benefit gig, so you're going to be working double in the newspaper."

Doug gasped, as Guy smiled, "Don't worry. I'll take the report, while you take care of the printing and sorting. See ya, Doug!"

Doug growled, "But I'm supposed to be heading to Swirly's, after school!" He narrated, "_It was then I realized that I made a huge mistake_."

He wrote "_Guy Graham_" on the page, out of instinct, and said, "Yeah, let's see how he likes it now!"

Guy was crossing the street, as Doug went to school. As Guy crossed a green light, a car suddenly ran him over, and he dropped to the ground.

**XXXXX**

At school, Doug was searching in his locker, as he put the notebook away. A girl in brown skin, blonde hair, and a blue dress, cried in panic, "Doug! This is terrible! Guy got into an accident!"

"That's terrible!" he cried.

"I know. It happened, as he was leaving to get supplies. Someone drove their huge black car onto the road, and ran him over like a pancake!"

She sighed, as she said, "I know I feel bad for him, but I say good riddance. The guy's a jerk."

"Uh, yeah…"

"You wouldn't know anything about it, right?"

"No, he said that he wants me to stay late at the Newspaper Club."

"Right. You can take off from it and go. Anyways, I got practice. See ya later, Doug!"

She dashed off, as Doug thought, "Was this the work of the Death Note? Strange… All I did was write Guy's name. Just a coincidence."

He closed the locker and said, "Well, I think I'll return it, after school." But he paused and said, "Hmm…" he then pulled it out and said, "Maybe after class, I can use it to another subject… Lemme see… Skeeter? No. Beebe? Nuh-uh… Connie? No…"

A voice called out, "ALRIGHT, THIS IS YOUR PRINCIPAL, LAMAR BONE! Now hear this, anyone who is going home, because of a student's injuries, well, think again! Because I'm not letting you delinquents go home, because of a car accident! Why, in my day, you'd go home with a papercut, and it doesn't bother me! If any of you are grief-stricken, toughen up! And if you go home early, it's going on your permanent record!"

Doug growled, as he said, "So… Guy's dead. What's the harm? Well, no one's going home, because-."

He then struck a huge idea. He then wrote down "Lamar Bone", and then said, "Now, we wait…"

He put the notebook away, and headed to class. Roger, meanwhile, was viewing the action, as he whispered, "Funnie's going to get it, this time. This is for your own good."

He wrote a note to Mr. Bone, as he thought, "Guy's accident was no accident. Funnie killed him! I have to stop him, before he goes mad with power!"

Meanwhile, at the Principal's Office, Mr. Bone, a man with a swelled head, a big nose, glasses, and red hair, viewed the note. It was badly written, but it said "_Dear Mr. Bone… Locker #47 has some comic books and textbooks inside. Signed, a friend._"

He huffed, "Hmm… So, locker #47… I better see this for myself…"

He held up some keys and left his office to find Doug's locker. He ran out of the hall and cried, "if I know whose locker that has this junk, they'll spend the rest of their lives in detention!"

He turned to a corner, and suddenly slipped down in a waxy floor, as the janitor was finished waxing the hall floors. He cried, as he was slipping and sliding, "WHOA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

**CRASH!  
**He stumbled down the stairs, as he rolled down, badly breaking his bones. He was on the ground, unconscious and in pain, as he groaned, "Ugh…"

**XXXXX**

Mr. Bone was carried off, as Doug held the black book in his hands, and thought, "After that, Mr. Bone got in the hospital, as well… All it did was kill people, not hurt them…"

**_NOTE: _**_We're in a Nickelodeon World; Death is taboo._

Doug was later in an empty classroom, studying the black book, seeing that it caused two misfortunes. He decided to go home, but Roger came and locked the door. He called, "Final warning, Doug! Trash that book, right now!"

"I don't know…" Doug said, "If I tell them the notebook did it, who's going to believe me, anyway? It's all coincidence, right?"

Roger yelled, "I don't care! You did on TWO people, and I like how you did on Lamar Bone, but don't go and put random names, without knowing! That Death Note is able to kill anybody, by the user holding it, and by remembering the name and face! And you're a lucky loser to recognize everyone you know! So, I'm warning you! Give me the Death Note!"

Doug roared, "I, uh, I'm not believing you for one minute, Roger!"

They grabbed the notebook and Roger cried, "GIVE ME THE NOTEBOOK, FUNNIE!"

"NO WAY!"

"IT'S EVIL!"

"BALONEY!"

"I'M SERIOUS! WHAT IF YOU HURT PATTI?!"

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!"

"WOULD YOU, IN A HEARTBEAT, OUT OF SPITE?"

He paused, but Doug took the book away and barked, "Look! I'll prove it to you!"

He wrote Roger's name on it, as Roger cried, "FUNNIE! NO! YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I'm dead serious!" Doug said, "You want to believe that this notebook is magical hocus-pocus? I'll prove it! _Roger Klotz!_"

Roger was stunned, as Doug said, "Now sit down!"

Roger sat down and muttered, "Oh, great… You had to kill me off."

"NO ONE is killing anybody off! This book belongs to someone, and writing down someone's name into the book, killing them off, is all a bunch of baloney! Guy's not dead! Mr. Bone's not dead! Do you think for one minute I believe that you would tell me this malarkey?"

Roger thought, as he said, "Hmm… You got a point there, Funnie… Mr. Bone broke every bone in him." He laughed evilly, "but you got me there. Besides, what harm can it do, when someone dies by the Death Note?"

Doug said, "See? This Death Note is nothing more than a piece of textbook!"

Roger asked, "Say, Funnie? Who does that book belong to, anyways?"

Doug then looked at the notebook, as it says "_This book is in the property of: Light Yagami_". He paused, "Who's Light Yagami? Well, whoever he is, I'm turning this in to the lost and found. It was stupid of me to find this book, out on the open…"

Roger unlocked the door and said, "Well, now that you mention it… I saw the book, on the way here, but when I read the title, I said NO. I'm laying off this voodoo magic."

Doug laughed "Right. Well, see ya tomorrow."

Roger took the book and said, "Of course. I'll take _this_, if you don't mind."

"What are you doing with it?"

"Think about it, Einstein?! Do you know of a Light Yagami? NO! So, I'm going to trash it! I believe you, since you say it's fiction, but it's also fact! So, I'm going to put it away, in a burning place!"

Doug agreed and he said, "Well, might as well. Also, I'll come visit Guy and said that Patti's got his scoop for him. He'll understand."

"Glad we agreed, Funnie."

They walked together, as Roger threw the Death Note into the trash, thus ending the horrific show, before it would even start.

**XXXXX**

That evening, Roger was walking home, as he suddenly heard dogs barking. He walked off, feeling brave, until he heard a huge explosion. The tall telephone pole was about to tip over. Roger ran off, but slipped onto a lone empty can, and landed on the streets. He shrieked, as the telephone pole fell down to him, killing him instantly. It wasn't a joke. The Death Note was real, as Doug Funnie killed Roger Klotz.

**XXXXX**

Doug was writing in his journal, as he said, "_So, in the end, I think it's best to leave superstition alone, being that it's all play. Whether or not the Death Note is real, it can't really kill people like that… Oh, by the way, Mr. Bone should come back in about three months, and Guy's already in ER. So, everything's fine. See? No one died, and that's all._"

His dad called, "Son, come downstairs! The News is on!"

He rushed downstairs and looked on TV. They were showing Roger, being carted away in a bodybag, as the men in paramedic uniforms were observing. The news explained that a middle school student was killed in an accident, when a telephone pole sudden tipped over, causing a massive brownout in the southern area of Bluffington. The pole crushed a lone Roger, who was pinned to the ground, and was fatally crushed.

Doug was shocked, as he gasped, "Oh, my god… The Death Note… It was real! That means…"

He hollered at the top of his lungs, "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

* * *

Heather was holding the _Death Note, _as she wrote "_Doug Funnie_" onto the page, and tossed it into the open grave.

"Short, but sweet. It also demonstrates what sick ideas you have for the Death Note fanfics _you _can create." She explained, "Of course, in the end, Roger is now rich in heaven, but Guy Graham and Mr. Bone is another story… Fatal injuries… not hard to find…"

She walked to the second gravestone and said, "And here we have the definition of a sick puppy… _Ren Hoek_. This Asthma-Hound Chihuahua is sick in the head, as despair is boiled into him… No offense…"

She pointed at the grave of Mukuro Ikusaba, and continued, "This story you're about to see, it's what happens to men, or in this case dogs, who take a walk into nature's marketplace. And in exchange, powers for other powers… The blind we're told, for example, is able to have an extraordinary sense of touch and hearing… This is how a dog perfects the art of killing, and getting away with it. Our next story is called "**_The Last Hoek_**"."

* * *

**_Part 2 – The Last Hoek_**

* * *

A small Chihuahua, colored in tan fur, lying in bed, was deeply upset. It was raining, and it was night. A huge fat red cat, standing on two legs, walked towards his friend. He had a big blue nose, and was wearing a nurse's outfit.

"Here you go, Ren!" Stimpy smiled, "Here's your dinner in bed!"

Ren huffed, "I'm not hungry…"

Stimpy scolded, "Now, Ren… You must have your vitamins. You had me worried sick, after you slipped and broke your poor back!"

Ren sighed, "I would get up… But my eyesight is not impaired! Not my legs… I can't move my LEGS!"

"Oh, now, Ren… You're not paralyzed."

"YES, I AM!" Ren sobbed, "Just get away from me!"

He turned to his right, as a gray horse appeared, in a brown blazer and glasses. The horse said, "Mr. Hoek… I'm Dr. Horse. I'd like to examine you."

Ren nodded, "Okay. Stimpy, get out of here, you idiot."

Stimpy leaves, as Dr. Horse went to him. Ren said, "My problem, the friendly bedside manner approach… My condition stinks!"

Dr. Horse said, "So? You made me drive 30 goddamn miles, only to check your condition."

**_NOTE: _**_I apologize since Ren & Stimpy usually does profanity in Adult Party Cartoon; and this IS an M-Rated fic._

He continued, "I'm not being ungracious, Mr. Hoek, but even so, you're going to live."

Ren barked, "I'm going to _leeve_? Doctor, I'm scared that I'm going to be in a wheelchair, for the rest of my LIFE! Do you know how long in dog years is 27 years old?! I'm the world's oldest dog! And I'm doomed to suffer, at a young age!"

"You don't look young."

"You'd think I be spared the humiliation of losing my youthful years? I was only young as I looked! And then along came Stimpy… That Eediot… He now gives me what I want… pamper me, feed me, praise me… gently wipe the drool from my chin…" He huffed, "But now it seems like forever…"

Dr. Horse said, "Well, we'll see about that. It's a little late to send you to ER, Mr. Hoek. I mean, you're too damn scrawny."

Ren scowled, "I'm not scrawny. God hates me!"

"You're joking?"

"Do I look I'm joking? I summoned you here to give me a second opinion, and now, you say that I can or can't walk again?! Make up your mind!"

He sobbed, as he snarled, "Just leave me to wallow! And get Stimpy in here…"

Dr. Horse called, "Mrs. Hoek?"

Stimpy called, "Yes?"

"Mee-ses Hoek?!" Ren barked, "His name is Stimpy! He's my friend. Just a friend."

Stimpy said, "You called, Ren? How are you feeling?"

Ren said, "I'm alright… But now that the bridge is out, I'm afraid I have no choice… but if you'd like to spend the night in my room, if you feel uneasy about me."

Stimpy said, "Oh, NO, Ren! For shame! In your condition? Absolutely not! I would never leave you by your side!"

Dr. Horse said, "No, it's alright, Mrs. Hoek. And since the rain's not letting up, I'll stay overnight, and tomorrow, I'll call an ambulance."

Ren said, "Right… You do that. A young dog, down on his luck, reduced to a paraplegic puppy…"

Stimpy said, as he fixed the covers, "Now, Ren… It's rude to be in despair, after what you've been through. Besides, we should be going to bed. Way past your bedtime…"

He kissed him and said, "Goodnight, Ren…"

He and Mr. Horse left, as Ren fell asleep. Dr. Horse said to him, "Your buddy, Mr. Hoek, he is a sick man."

Stimpy said, "Oh, he _is _sick, alright. But sometimes I worry about him…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This happened before. Ren convinces that I'm abandoning him. I've been his bosom buddy, close friend, and lifelong pal, since day one. So, he smacks me, tries to kill me, and even destroy my stuff, but he's still my best friend. But I sometimes worry about his fantasies…"

He then sighed, "But one night, when I woke up… at the crack of dawn…" he wept in fright, "I thought I saw Ren walking out of the bedroom… and he was still in bed with me!"

He panicked, as Dr. Horse said, "Calm down, Mrs. Hoek! It's just a dream."

"IT WAS NO DREAM! HOW COULD HE MOVE?"

He sobbed, as he left to his bedroom, and he left Ren all alone.

That night, Ren was sleeping, as he thought, "Peace… and quiet… and a whole lot of solace."

He remained asleep, as he continued, "Not what the stupid eediots realize… that I have the ability to give them death, while I sleeeeeeeeeeep… I'm able to leave my body, in sheer force of weel (will)… to shed that crumbling frame… like kicking your shoes off."

Ren's spirit appeared, as he looked around his room, "Mind over matter, Stimpy. Mind over matter… That's what all it is… Just like how I got into my youthful days, learning, running, skipping, jumping… It was so wonderful… practicing how I am able to perform, without leeving the room!"

He grinned evilly, "Ehhhh… Like these, for example… Say, if I was to take a pair of scissors, and I jab it into the jugular of my dear best friend… Then I'd be free… to be myself, and to live my life, as _I _wanted! Homicide! That's what a certain doctor will choose! Here lies Ren Hoek, with his withered and broken legs… and he's innocent… not knowing that it was me… And the only person to commit such a frivolous display… the doctor, himself!"

He chortled, "BUT WAIT! Why kill Stimpy, when I can blame it on heem? No amount of laurels would let him get away with what I'm about to do, but it's one performance I wanted…"

He held his hand out and one of his trophies hovered in the air. He said, "See that, Ren? And only my weel… that I can do that…"

He left the room, and approached the cabinet, to grab scissors, "Now… It's show time!"

He held the scissors and said, "What a neat trick. I'm able to pick up objects, while I am in this state! Beautiful… this is beautiful… Dr. Horse, I hope your insurance has paid up."

Ren's spirit walked down the halls, as it was dark and muggy, but thunder boomed, as Ren stumbled down to the floor, dropping his scissors. He groaned, "Ah, damn it! Where the hell did they go?"

He looked around, but grabbed a pewter candlestick. He then said, "Hmm… Pewter… Plan B… Oh, I loave plan B… Oh, this is so wonderful, oh, my god, this is a good look…"

He stepped into the room and looked around in the dark. Ren said, "Oh… Stimpy… It's you, you, that will be paid in full…"

He laughed, as he entered the pitch black room. He swung his candlestick high and…  
**WHAM!  
**Ren kills the person in one blow, as it was covered in blood. He dropped the candlestick and laughed, "Yes… Now you've paid in full! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Stimpy… WHAT A TRAGEDY! WAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

He cackled evilly, until he knocked over something. It was one of his trophies. He picked it up, and then shrieked in horror, "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **IT CAN'T BEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M IN THE WRONG ROOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Ren was supposed to kill Stimpy, using his powers, but instead, he inadvertently killed himself, in the blackness of night. His spirit vanished, as Stimpy knocked on the door, "Ren? What's going on in there?"

A voice called out, "_Ren Hoek doesn't live here, anymore…_"

* * *

Heather brushed off the candlestick that Ren used, and then placed it in a small plastic bag. She said, "Mind over matter, Mr. Hoek… And you paid in full…" Heather said, "It boggles the mind of why a small 20-something year old dog would have such misery and despair boiled inside his mind, for years on end… and yet, he somehow was struck by karma. I guess that's how it is…"

The clock was almost striking Midnight, as she said, "It's almost Halloween… The Witching Hour… and yet we're doing this on Halloween, too… You probably think to yourself… How are you going to celebrate Halloween Night? Perhaps maybe spend the day trick-or-treating, or just stay grounded? Well, there are a lot of troublemakers on Hallow's Eve… and they usually stay at home, because they're grounded… or that it's autumn, and it may get cold out for you to go and get candy… maybe it might rain. On this gravestone, I will show you what happens to a young lady, when she is hired to babysit for a child."

She leaned towards the gravestone of Vicky the Babysitter from _Fairly Oddparents_, as she asked, "But just to be fair… If you were this certain babysitter, would _you _care for their child?"

* * *

**_Part 3 – Miss Yamanaka Sent Me…_**

* * *

A knock on the door was made, as a woman called, "Yes! I'm coming!"

A teenage girl in orange hair and a green shirt, with black pants, arrived at a house. She was greeted to a woman in blonde hair and thick eyebrows. She gagged, as she asked, "Huh?"

The woman was also dressed as a vampire, as she stated, "Oh, you must be the babysitter that Ginti called."

Vicki smiled, "Yes. Your friend, Miss Yamanaka sent me. I'm Vicki. Why the strange get-up?"

Mugi said, "Well, my son, Mugo, is in need of a babysitter, and he's pretty sick. If you don't mind, would you like to watch over the darling, while Ginti and I go out to the Halloween Party that Ritsu invited me to?"

Vicki smiled, "Sure, ma'am."

She stepped in, as Mugi offered to her, "Have a seat."

Vicki asked, "So, where is the rugrat?"

Mugi said, "In his room."

"And your husband?"

"In the car. He says that he has to drop by the bar, for one final quick run, before he closes shop. He should be arriving, in a moment."

"Modern marriage. I always thought you two were like a perfect couple."

"Oh, we're not always perfect. He's often ornery, and I'm usually well-polite. Besides, we have grown to love each other, despite that we have differences."

Vicki huffed, "Yeah… You should get some tweezers on those."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

Mugi sat down, as Vicki said, "So, when do I meet the kid?"

She said, "Hang on. I'm just about to introduce you to Mugo. Ginti won't be arriving until ten minutes from now. I'll be waiting out by the corner for him, to pick me up. But, no, it's better that I should prepare him. He's a bit antsy and uncooperative with strangers."

Vicki smiled, "Great. Bring him in."

Mugi went to the bedroom, as she gave her tea, "Here you go. I already prepared you tea and cookies, for your trip. Please excuse me."

She left to the bedroom, to meet with Mugo, a small boy with red hair. He appeared to her, "Mommy…"

Mugi giggled, "Aw, Mugo… There you are, sleepyhead… We have a new babysitter for you, as you are going to spend the night with her, while I am gone."

Vicki smiled, "That's right. You're going to have lots of fun with me!" And then she quietly let out a sinister grin to Mugo.

Mugi said, "Well, come on. I'll prepare your pajamas, honey."

She carried Mugo to the living room, as Vicki have her tea. She sipped on some, as she smiled, "Delicious… It's like a beautiful tea taste…" but she paused, as she saw Mugo float off, as Mugi was carrying her son in her arms. She looked in the mirror and whispered, "Huh?"

Mugi said, as she put Mugo down, "Anyways, you're free to have some dinner with Mugo, since he gets hungry. You'll find some food in the fridge. Just don't force him to eat. He gets fussy, when he is hungry."

Vicki asked, "So, what time do you come back?"

Mugi said, "Dawn. My friends got us a hotel room to spend the night. So, feel free to go to bed, with him. Sing him a lullaby, and Mugo… Be nice to your babysitter."

She left to the bedroom, as Mugo smiled, "Hi! I'm Mugo… and you are?"

Vicki roared, "**GOING TO BED!**"

She cackled, as Mugi called, "What was that?"

Vicki called, "Uh, I meant to say… uh… WHAT A CUTE HEAD!"

Mugo asked, "You said I am going to bed."

Vicki snarled, "QUIET, YOU BRAT!" she smiled, "Uh, sorry…"

Mugi said, "Right… Mugo, dear, come on. Time to change into your pajamas. Oh, and Vicki, please don't shout."

Mugo went to his mom, as Vicki started to devour the cookies. She then started to sigh, "Nice kid, but the tea's excellent. I gotta know her recipe… But hey, all the food for me. But Miss Yamanaka didn't sa-."

She heard a barking sound, as she asked, "Huh? Miss Yamanaka didn't say anything about a dog."

Mugi's voice was heard, as she said, "Alright, Mugo, hang on. You're going to eat her alive."

Vicki then noticed a couple of books, including some about vampires and werewolves. She then asked, "Huh? Must be her husband's books. Collector's items? Hmm… _Book of the Dead… Beginning to Wolf… Vampiricon… Satan's Invisible World Discovered? _What is this?"

She heard Mugi's voice, followed by some grunting sounds, "Alright, alright, boy… Here we are. Let's put on your slippers… I don't want you to catch a cold… right, Mugo?"

Vicki was shaken, as she then heard, "Alright, here's the first slipper… There you go. Now, give me the second foot… That's a good boy. Now… for the other one…"

Vicki's eyes widened, but counted the legs, "One… two… three… _Three?! _Wha?" She was frightened, as she shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She ran out of the house, through the door, as she ran away from Mugi's home, never to return again.

Mugi called, "Miss Vicki? Hello? I heard a scream! What's wrong? Vicki? Hello? Vicki?"

Mugo asked, "Mommy, what was that noise?"

Mugi checked downstairs, as she was accompanied by a small bushy brown and white dog, "Hello? Oh… Vicki must've gone to the bathroom. I sure do hope that tea isn't strong."

The dog barked, as it was wearing four pink slippers, each in each paw. Vicki thought it was Mugo who's become a wolf creature. Turns out she will never know the truth. The dog barked, as Mugi looked down, seeing Vicki's iPad, lying on the ground. She figured it out, as she locked the front door. She sighed in sadness, "I lose _more _babysitters that way…"

The dog howled, as Mugi sighed, "Oh, be quiet, boy…"

* * *

Heather sighed, as she said, "Yeah… Vicki gets what she deserves, after what she's done to Timmy Turner. You can thank your lucky stars that Mugi is rich, and Vicki missed out on a big deal. But that's how babysitters are. Looks like she's _gone _to the dogs."

She laughed, as she approached the field of gravestones, with some being padded down. The stones of Seina Katsura, Mayura Ichikawa, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Kane, & Daniel Bryan were sealed shut, as she said, "Sometimes, I let my gravestones be a bit preoccupied and in discreet. These victims had their moments, but sometimes they chose to stay buried. Don't worry, there are a rare few, since they are usually sitting in their graves, resting in peace, or subsiding in heaven or hell."

She stated, "…but sometimes I have graves reserved for anyone that deserves it… or is chosen, to fit into the story. Lemme show you what I mean…"

She leaned by the 4th gravestone and said, "It's all about **_Satisfaction Guaranteed_**, our next story…"

* * *

**_Part 4 – Satisfaction Guaranteed_**

* * *

A huge obese yellow steer, shaped in a round body, wearing red overalls, with green hair, entered the building, breaking the front door. He then nodded, as he asked, "Um… Excuse me, I'm here for the business endeavor?"

A female cat asked, "And you are?"

Heffer said, "Heffer Wolfe."

"Ah, the Two O'clock. Right this way, sir. Just head down two doors down and three doors to your left. Don't get lost!"

He walked down the halls, as he entered the door. A woman in black hair offered, "Hello, Mr. Wolfe. We have been expecting you. My name is Setsuna Sakurazaki."

Heffer read the plaque, as he asked, "_Satisfaction Guaranteed. _Is that your company name?"

"The motto. For nearly 50 years, we have not had a customer complaint."

He sat down in a huge quake, "Perhaps I should warn you… I find my method and requirements to be particular."

"Challenge me, sir."

Heffer said, "I'd like to have a girl for me, much to my dismay… The last one left me, and was hungry for love."

She said, "Oh, I'm regrettably sorry, sir… We have plenty of candidates to choose from. Shall we proceed to your choosing?"

He adjusted his suspenders, "By all means!" She pressed the intercom, as he said, "Bring on the beauties!"

Setsuna replied, "Very well, sir. We have the finest of girls with such talents. But you say money is NO OBJECT?"

Heffer said, "None at all, ma'am."

A woman in white hair, red eyes, and glasses, stepped in, as she bowed to Heffer. Setsuna said, "Our newest available agent, Miss Pekoyama. She is a skilled swordfighter, and a very talented bodyguard. She's an honor graduate of Hope's Peak Academy, once hired in the services of young master, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. And she is useful in service."

Heffer huffed, "Hmmmmmm… Nope. I like her, since she's got glasses, but she's mysteriously rare. I'm sorry, Miss Pekoyama."

Peko bowed, as she said, "Thank you, young cow, for giving me the chance."

"Steer."

"Whatever." Peko said, "Though, I wish to be of your services, if you change your mind, Master Wolfe. Good day."

Peko leaves, as Setsuna said, "Any reason why you say NO to Pekoyama?"

"She's… too fragile. Besides, nothing personal, but… she's no good."

Setsuna smiled, "Well, it's the thought that counts. Now, uh, we have another applicant, tend to serve for you, since you are, in your application form… living with a family of wolves…"

"I'm adopted."

"I see. Now, uh, Miss Tojo… She is set to arrive…" Setsuna said, as Kirumi Tojo appeared, "Miss Tojo, as you see, is a full-on maid, a servant to you, as you would say… Let me be frank, I know how it feels to be both butler and maid, as I am once a man's manservant, only I play butler and maid, all in one role. This lady, Miss Tojo, is skilled in her work, seriously."

Kirumi was a girl in white hair, wearing a maid outfit, as she bowed. Heffer smiled, "Cuteness…"

Setsuna said, "So, what do you say?"

He replied, as he examined her, "Hmm… Well, I say that… uh… Nope… Not to me."

Kirumi bowed and said, "Miss Sakurazaki, shall I take my leave? I may be of services, again, someday."

Setsuna nodded, "That's alright. Send in the next applicant for me."

Kirumi said, "At once, milady." And then she leaves.

Setsuna said, "Now, I'm sure you will be satisfied by this girl…"

A girl in a blue uniform, wearing a yellow bow, and with dark brown hair, done in long pigtails. Heffer then said, "What's her name?"

Tenko bowed, "I'm Tenko Chabashira! Aikido Master! Hyah!" she posed, as Heffer yawned.

He said, "Exercise? Seriously?"

Tenko smiled, "Right. If you were to train with me, someday, I'd be happy to turn even the biggest of cows-."

"Steers."

"…steers into heavy brick walls!"

Heffer said, "Delighted, but I will take a rain check."

Tenko smiled, "Okay, but lemme know when you want to talk more about Aikido! Steers are degenerate male cows, but you're an exception, since you're round and rotund!" She pranced off.

Setsuna argued, "Mr. Wolfe! I tried and I tried, and ohhh, the pain… I gave you my three best girls, as you are satisfied… but you are _unsatisfied_."

Heffer said, "It's not that. I mean, they are perfect for me, but… it's not enough…"

A girl in a pink gown, a nurse's outfit, and with long dark purple hair, all wavy and a bit lashed out, walked into the office, as she held up a trash can, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Setsuna asked, "Yes, I am forgiving you, but why are _you _here?"

Mikan bowed, "Trash day, and I'm late to pick yours up! Lemme be through, before I can get back to my duties, ma'am!"

She stumbled down, and landed on her back. Her legs were spread out, as the trashcan covered her crotch. She moaned, "Owww… Owie…"

Heffer smiled, "Hey-heeeeeeeeeey! Now who's _this _lady?"

Setsuna said, "Well, that's Miss Mikan Tsumiki."

"Hmm, and what is she?"

"A nurse. She's also a nut."

"A nut? Who cares! I'll take her!"

Setsuna gasped, as Mikan was adjusting herself, "Mr. Wolfe! You can't hire her, like that! She's a loony! She cannot type well, she makes awful coffee, and she is a terrible cook! Plus, her performance just now is… _appalling!_"

Heffer smiled, "I know. But there's something I like about her…"

Setsuna said, "In the fifty years of this business, not once we failed to give you satisfaction. But now, you suddenly want her to appease you?"

Heffer laughed, "You bet!" He put on a bib with a lobster on, as he gave her a check, "I believe this will be the amount, care of George Wolfe, my father."

Setsuna asked, "You want her? She's your choice?"

Heffer opened up a suitcase and said, "Right on! I have longed to meet someone like her, since I had my share of meats, cheese, and Pasture Puffies!"

Setsuna nodded, as she said, "Well, then… Another job done. Shall I report her to your office, tomorrow, Mr. Wolfe?"

Heffer grinned, "No, thanks. I'll eat her, here."

Setsuna's jaw dropped, as Heffer asked, "WHAT? Can't a grown steer eat someone with such curves and meat? Like you said: _Satisfaction Guaranteed_!"

He adjusted his fork and knife, as Mikan asked, "OH? Who is the cow?"

Heffer grinned, as he turned to Mikan, with his eyes focused on her, thinking she is roasted meat. Setsuna could only watch on in shock and disgust, as she whispered, "Ohhhh… the pain… in my digestive systems… I'm going to be sick…" she then thought, "But then again, one less crackpot in the company…" she quietly smirked, as Mikan smiled to Heffer, who is about to be Heffer's employee in her first task – _his lunch_.

* * *

Heather smiled, as she draped Mikan's nurse apron over Heffer's gravestone, and said, "Sickening, yet swell. Still, Nurse Mikan's got a lot of vitamins, meat, vegetables, and minerals inside her. Her insane body can even satisfy the appetite of a huge steer, who eats to no end…"

She walked to the final gravestone, as it is unmarked, "Well, it's midnight… and now, I shall present you… _one, final, story_…"

She explained, "This story is just like me… _Digging holes, finding treasure, and searching for items, underground. _See, the final piece for our 66th meeting is digging holes alongside ancient oaks. You give the average man a shovel, pickaxe, and an X on the map. What awaits you? Pirate gold, hidden Confederate Treasure, jewels buried in time, and sometimes the unexpected… and sometimes the unwelcomed…"

The clock strikes midnight, as Heather concluded, "Our fifth and final short story in our **_Tales of the Bizarre_**, we saved the best for last. Hence our title, "**_Big Surprise_**"."

A lone hand emerged from the grave of Yui Hirasawa, as we cut to the final story.

* * *

**_Part 5 – Big Surprise_**

* * *

Under the sea, in Bikini Bottom, a red crab in denim clothes, trotted in to his restaurant, the Krusty Krab. He greeted to a yellow sponge in brown pants and a white shirt, and a gray octopus with a huge nose and a bored look. The crab called, "AHOY, me crew!"

SpongeBob saluted, "AHOY, Mr. Krabs, sir!"

Squidward huffed, "Huh… What is going on?"

Mr. Krabs said, "Listen up, boys! We're going on a treasure hunt!" He held up a map, as he said, "You see, I met with an old man, on my way to work, and he told me of a secret treasure, hidden somewhere in his farm!"

SpongeBob gasped, "Oh, wow! Hidden treasure?"

Mr. Krabs smiled, "Yep, boy-o! And when he said treasure, I didn't refuse me heart out! So, I figured I hired you two to come along with me! And since we have been together for so long, a captain cannot be wealthy, without his crew."

Squidward snorted, "Pass. I would never work with you _or _him, for something of a wild goose chase!"

Mr. Krabs scoffed, "I knew you'd say that. If you come with me, and help me dig up the treasure… then you can have a share."

Squidward huffed, "Fine… I'll go."

SpongeBob asked, "Gee, Mr. Krabs, what did the old man say to you? Will there be treasure? OH! Maybe… a golden spatula!"

Mr. Krabs said, "Well, boys, it's like this… See, a while back, this old man, unknown to this world, he was breathing in the ocean floor, sitting in a huge wooden cabin. He stared at me with his cold eyes, and he called me…"

_The man in a black denim suit with a beard called, "You there, the red crab in blue!"_

_Mr. Krabs called, "Ye be talking to me?"_

_He said, "Aye, my lad! Come here!"_

_Mr. Krabs trotted to the man, dressed in a black jacket and pants, with gray hair, "That's it, laddie. You're not afraid of Old Man Potter, are you?"_

_Mr. Krabs scoffed, "ME? Ptch! NO! Why, I ain't afraid of any ol' thing! I'm as strong as the Seven Seas!"_

_"That's a good lad. What's your name?"_

_"I be Eugene Krabs."_

_"Well, Eugene, how would you like a big surprise? You know where Miller's Field is?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, it's not far from here. If you like, you can go and dig up from here."_

_"Dig? As in…" His eyes turned into dollar signs, "MONEY?!"_

_"Oh, it's even better…" Potter explained, "Go to that old coral tree, turn left, then face the steeple of the church! Understand? Walk ten paces… and when you get there, the surprise is six feet deep. Dig there."_

_He gave him a map, as he said, "And you'll get a great big surprise." He giggled, as Mr. Krabs laughed, "Ah-guh-guh-guh-guh-guh! Thanks for the offer, sir!"_

Mr. Krabs said, "And that's how we got the map to the big surprise… Why, I look forward to spend all my riches on-, I mean, we split it three ways…"

SpongeBob laughed, "Oh, boy! I can't wait to see what the treasure is like!"

Squidward huffed, "I hate to say _I told you so_, but… I believe it might be too good to be true, if it's a _big surprise_…"

Mr. Krabs huffed, as he threw a shovel at Squidward, "Hardy-har-har, Mr. Squidward. We shove off, right away!"

He trotted off, as SpongeBob saluted, "AYE-AYE, Mister Krabs!"

Squidward huffed, as he walked off, "A waste of time… I'm bored already."

**XXXXX**

Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, and Squidward headed to the spot, as Mr. Krabs called, "Remember, boys! We are not leaving until we get the surprise!"

Squidward asked, "Mr. Krabs, are you sure that this guy is serious about a treasure?"

Krabs barked, "Boys, you should know that I'm from a family of pirates! And whenever I have the itch to hunt for treasure, I'm certain to locate the booty!"

Squidward huffed, "And yet you come up empty…" He refuted, "Are you sure it's down there?"

Mr. Krabs smiled, "Always… I have a _smell_ for money~!"

Squidward said, "It's obviously a prank. What'd we do for _him_?"

SpongeBob said, "Yeah, Squidward's right, Mr. Krabs. When he says it's a _Big Surprise_, it almost feels like something's amiss there."

Mr. Krabs said, "Aw, you're just looney! That Old Man Potter is legit! And the way I see it, he wants to give away his valuables! Of course, we'll split it into three ways, you, and me, and SpongeBob… only I get more, because-."

SpongeBob said, "Oh, Mr. Krabs, I don't want your share. My treasure hunting isn't about the gain of greed… it's all about **_ADVENTURE!_**"

He saluted in a superhero pose, as Mr. Krabs glared, "Ohhhh-kay, boy-o, you really need some fresh air."

Squidward whined, "Mr. Krabs, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with SpongeBob. I mean, I _don't_ believe it's really a treasure! Did he even say that there is money in there?"

Krabs said, "He never said. But what if there _is_? And that's why we're on the way to dig for that surprise!"

Squidward huffed, "Waste of time…"

Mr. Krabs stepped forward, "_Ten paces forward… then dig six feet… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10! _BINGO!"

They found a red X as Krabs laughed, "WOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO! X MARKS THE SPOT!"

SpongeBob cheered, "WE DID IT!"

"Well, don't just stand there, lads! DIG!"

"AYE-AYE, Mister Krabs, sir!"

SpongeBob started digging with Mr. Krabs, as Squidward was waiting, "Like I said, you're wasting your time!"

They were able to dig about one foot, as Squidward snorted, "Imbeciles." And then they dug about two more centimeters, as they were panting. SpongeBob moaned, "Oh, man… I don't know how much more of this we can take… This is solid dirt."

Mr. Krabs called, "Mr. Squidward, you dig for a while!"

Squidward snuffed, "Why should I? Like I said, it's a waste of time. There's nothing down there."

Mr. Krabs huffed, "Fine! If you _don't _dig, you're fired!"

Squidward walked off, as Krabs added, "OH! And I'll be taking everything you own, as collateral…"

Squidward growled, "Grrrrrrrrr… FINE!" He took the shovel, as Krabs smiled, "That's the spirit, boy. And NO breaks, until you dig at least two feet! SpongeBob, assist him!"

Krabs took a break, as SpongeBob called, "Don't worry, Squidward. It's all in the wrist. One dig of dirt, and you-!"

Squidward shoved him down and barked, "Go away! I'll dig by myself, thank you!"

SpongeBob smiled, "Ah, what a brave cephalopod."

Mr. Krabs barked, "SpongeBob, get to digging, right now!"

SpongeBob started digging, "Right away, Mr. Krabs!"

Squidward barked, "Would you at least dig most of my area, SpongeBob? I can't be doing the digging myself, you know! This dirt is tougher to dig! And this is supposed to be a treasure hunt?"

SpongeBob and Squidward were able to dig down deep into three feet. SpongeBob panted, "WHEW! Three more feet to go! Mr. Krabs, we're almost there!"

Mr. Krabs called, "DIG! DIG, BOYS!"

They continued digging on, as they were almost there.

* * *

**_Two hours later…_**

* * *

By the time it was about four feet, Squidward took a break, as SpongeBob get all the work. Mr. Krabs dug, too, as SpongeBob was exhausted, reaching five feet now.

"Mr. Krabs… We've been digging this tough trench for hours now…" he panted, "And it's almost nighttime."

Mr. Krabs barked, "KEEP DIGGING!"

Squidward sobbed, "Mr. Krabs, I'm getting tired of digging! I still say it's a waste of time, and I'm getting blisters in my blisters, and dirt under my tentacles! I'm getting sick of it!"

Mr. Krabs barked, "We won't stop, until it's six feet deep!"

SpongeBob said, "I think it's six feet deep, already."

Squidward replied, "Mr. Krabs, I told you it was a prank!"

Mr. Krabs said, "Hmm… SpongeBob, measure it!"

"Aye-aye, sir!" And SpongeBob measured the dug hole, with his extended yellow arm, and said, "Hmm… Five feet, 5 inches… Nope, Mr. Krabs, we're almost there."

Squidward roared, "Okay, that's it! I quit!"

He walked off, as Krabs called, "QUIT? But we're almost there to the treasure!"

Squidward cried, "Mr. Krabs, I wanna go home, NOW! I've been stuck, all day, digging a hole that this old man, Old Man Potter, told you about, which is a _Big Surprise, _THAT HE CANNOT EXPLAIN! He's probably laughing at us, rolling on the floor!"

SpongeBob said, "Um, Squidward, it's not six feet yet."

Squidward huffed, "Well, I say it is, and I've done _my _share of the work! I'm walking out."

He walked away, as Mr. Krabs cried, "Mr. Squidward, wait! You can't leave me, after everything I've done!"

Squidward boasted, "Watch me!"

Mr. Krabs barked, "Alright, but I take most of your share, once I dig it out!"

"Dig what out, dirt?" Squidward snorted, "Good luck with that! Don't say I didn't warn you… Oh, you coming, too, SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob said, "Well, I can't abandon Mr. Krabs, and it's almost time to feed Gary. Besides, I said that it's not about the treasure… It's the adventure!"

Squidward huffed, "But for a surprise that you don't even know of, and to not have any fun, all day?"

SpongeBob put the shovel down, as he left, too. Krabs cried, "ARGH! MUTINY! Get back here and help me DIG!"

Squidward huffed, walking away, "Good luck, _Captain Krabs_!" He snorted laughing, as SpongeBob laughed, "Bah-ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Good one, Squidward!"

Squidward snorted, "Lemme alone…"

Mr. Krabs barked, "Argh, FINE! When I dig for that treasure, NONE OF YA is getting a share of me booty!"

SpongeBob said, "It's alright, sir. We'll at least come back, when you find the treasure."

Squidward added, "Not me, of course."

They walked off, as Krabs started digging, "Arr… Mutineers… Who needs them? A bunch of backstabbing bottom-feeders."

* * *

**_Nighttime…_**

* * *

It was Mr. Krabs, all by his lonesome, digging for the treasure, and he wanted the gold for himself, as he is born that way.

He growled, "Oh, barnacles, this dirt _is _tough! Curse that Squidward…" he muttered, as he was digging the dirt, heading closer to the treasure. He muttered, "When_ I _find that treasure, it's all for me! I got the map _and _the directions!" He then said, in worry, "But the lads did get me this far… So… Maybe I should share a little of the booty." He then scoffed, "Bah! What am I saying?"

He continued digging, as clams were cawing like crows, and they flew around the dusky sky. Krabs made it to six feet, but then growled, "Oh, for the love of Davy Jones, where is that treasure chest?"

He found a flat surface, and then scraped the dirt off. It was a huge wooden chest, as he laughed, "THE TREASURE! I FOUND IT! YO-HO-HO! And it's all mine!"

He pulled it out of the ground and called, "YES! At last… I found me treasure… and it's mine! All mine!" he then paused and said, "Hmm, now, how do you bust the lock open?"

He broke the lock with the shovel, and then the doors suddenly opened. Mr. Krabs was drooling in excitement, as he found the treasure. But when the chest opened, a man was inside. He was grinning in malice, as he whispered to Mr. Krabs, who was completely shocked.

"_Surprise_… Eh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!" he cackled, as Krabs was stunned. It turns out that the big surprise… was Old Man Potter, himself. Squidward was right… it was a prank, only a very creepy prank.

**XXXXX**

That night, Mr. Krabs trotted away, as Squidward huffed, "I told you so."

Mr. Krabs sighed, "No gold… No loot… Aw, I was ripped off!"

SpongeBob smiled, "Oh, there, there, Mr. Krabs. At least you were surprised."

Mr. Krabs growled, "Grr… Next time someone offers me a map to a treasure, and I'm due for a big surprise, I'm walking away from it!"

Squidward said, "At least you got what was coming to you."

SpongeBob cheered, "Yeah, you really got a _Big Surprise~! Bah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_"

Squidward snuffed, "I hate this job."

And so, the three underwater creatures returned home to Bikini Bottom, though wiser and much smarter. Mr. Krabs never got his treasure, but he was surprised.

* * *

Heather was shown with her back, in view, as zombies of the past victims were walking out of their graves. Heather narrated, "The Witching Hour is at hand… These victims are now out searching for blood… and other means of support…"

All the zombies have dead skin, with their eyes red and dried up. Yui Hirasawa was moaning, "Caaaaaaaake… Give me caaaaaaaaaaaake…"

Mio Akiyama sobbed, "No man can marry me noooooooow, since I am deaaaaaaaaaaaaad…"

Azusa Nakano meowed in a demonic tone, as she crawled towards a zombie Enju Saion-Ji, "Nyaaaaaaaaaan!"

Enju wailed, "Hentaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai?"

A zombie Kazuki Araya called, "I didn't do anythiiiiiiiiiiiiing…" while a zombie Ayame Kajou called, "RAWR, PUSSY!" She chased after Azusa, who was slowly prancing off. Both Zombies run over Kazuki, leaving him flattened. A zombie Ricka hissed, "Hentaaai…" she suddenly freaked out, seeing more zombies, "AAAAAAAAAAGH!" and she ran off.

A zombie Ran Kotobuki, Miyu Yamazaki, and Aya Hoshino walked off, as Ran said, "This is fetching for us dead gals…"

Miyu hissed, "Miyu want to die forever… in her ragged attire."

Aya wailed, "This is old hat for meeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

Saki Hanajima, as a zombie, was sitting next to Tohru Honda, also a zombie, as she said, "We're the _2001 versions Hana and Tohru_."

Tohru smiled, "Yeah. The _2019 version _of me has brown eyes."

Zombie Kotobuki smiled, "That black ensemble looks good on you."

Hanajima smiled, "Thank you…"

She shot lightning at a Zombie Gunjo, reducing him to a skeleton. Zombie Ran winked, "Thank you."

Jotaro Kujo was sitting in his gravestone, as Diego Brando walked towards him. He was smoking a cigarette. Diego asked, "YOU! Jotaro… Why do you smoke, if you're already dead?"

Jotaro said, "Fire kills zombies. However, I'm immune to it. Want a cig?"

Diego sighed, "No, thank you. I provide my OWN light… You thought you'd be out of matches, but it was I, DIEGO!"

Mukuro Ikusaba walked by and asked, "Oh… Hey there, Jotaro. Haven't seen you since your death. How's Heaven treating you?"

Jotaro huffed, "Good grief… Angels piss me off. You, how's Hell?"

Mukuro said, "Being I am Ultimate Despair, it's worth it."

The Prince Yuki girls dance around, as the Thousand Sunny sailed by, with zombies of Luffy, Usopp, Frankie, and Chopper on board. A Zombie Luffy called, "Ahoy! Do you know where the Philippine Islands are?"

Zombie Yomi called, "Go West, young man."

Tomo and Yomi walked off, as they were accompanied by Chiyo Mihama, Kagura, and Sakaki, all of which appeared in a Tale of the Bizarre, themselves. Tohka Yatogami and Shido Itsuki hobbled behind, as Shiina growled, "And I just became a victim, too… This is so stupid…"

Natsumi and Koyuki were sitting by their graves, as Natsumi griped, "Sgt. Frog ended for this?"

Heather continued to watch the zombies of the past 65 Bizarre Tales walk around, as she said, "Yes, Halloween is haunting, as it has such seriously bizarre tales to be told… Whether on Halloween or Golden Week… or Summer… or Christmas… Know this: the horrors of the dead and the supernatural are always forever. But… Can you believe anyone, even me?"

She turned to the audience, as she, too, was a zombie. She said, "So, remember… The next time you decide to tell the story, who knows? The next tale could be all about _you_…"

She grinned, as her eyes shone red, "**_Happy Halloween… wherever you are…_** MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA!"

Zombie Mizuki Takase appeared, as she glared, "Are you done?"

Heather said, "Yes."

"Come on. We got brains to feast, until dawn."

"Okay~!" she smiled, as Mizuki leaves.

Heather waved to the audience, as she said, "See you again in Golden Week 2020~!" and then she walked off, leaving the graveyard. As she left, Zombie Homaru Akemi lunged at the fourth wall, with a demonic cry.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_Tonight's very special Tales of the Bizarre is a special five-part oneshot, with Nickelodeon Cartoon Shows, including Doug, Ren & Stimpy, Fairly Oddparents, Rocko's Modern Life, and SpongeBob SquarePants. The victims are, as followed: Doug Funnie, Roger Klotz, Ren Hoek, Vicki, Heffer Wolfe, SpongeBob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs. And since this is the first time since "Miyazawa & May" that I used SpongeBob SquarePants, the fifth tale is dedicated to Stephen Hillenburg, the creator of SpongeBob SquarePants, who died in 2018. He will be missed.  
This also starred various anime characters and OCs, since there is NOT a lot of each character, in some of my older fandoms and work. I hope you enjoy this special 66th edition of "Tales of the Bizarre". Thank you for reading, and have a Happy Halloween._

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small bedroom, a girl in blonde hair was sleeping, clutching onto a book. It said "**_Tales of the Bizarre – Book Three_**". She woke up and turned on the light. Her long hair was messy, as she yawned. She cried out, "MOM! Can you keep your macabre phases down? You know I have school, tomorrow!"

She turned out the light and went back to sleep.

* * *

**_Good night…_**


End file.
